Ian Macleod
Ian Macleod (Brutalmoose) is a YouTuber and a former member of Hidden Block who reviewed various video games. He and the other Hidden Block members started the site in 2013. Unlike the other members, Ian had been posting his content on both YouTube and his own website. He began posting content to YouTube in January 2012 as a New Year's Resolution. He Shows BRUTALFOODS Brutalfoods is a series of videos where Ian either makes or critiques a different variety of food. This series is the most popular on his channel and as such is what he mostly produces these days. Brutalmoose Originals Brutalmoose Originals is the name given to Ian's reviews of games of various genres. His first "Original" was a video describing his thoughts on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He frequently chooses to cover games because of their interesting, amusing, or odd FMV. T'ELEVOID' Beginning with a pilot episode aired on Youtube January 27, 2016, this series involves Ian covering old television programs and specials, or VHS educational films. To date there are 6 episodes, not including the non-canon pilot. DISCONTINUED SERIES OF VIDEOS: Lightning Round Lightning Round''' 'was the name of a gaming segment in which Ian attempts to describe a video game in under two minutes. The games are also of various genres, ranging from the critically acclaimed Myst to the Lackluster Revelations. Ian and Friend In Ian and Friend, Ian chats with other popular YouTubers and partakes in activities with them via Skype. Three episodes of Ian and Friend exist currently, in which he has talked with Luke "Yungtown" Sizemore, Jimmy Whetzel and PushingUpRoses. Top 5 Ian ranks games in his Top 5 series. Titles of his Top 5 videos include "''Top 5 Guilty Pleasure Games", "Top 5 Time Consuming Games", and "Top 5 Minigames". After counting down his own choices, Ian has a guest reviewer talk about what they would have chosen. Trivia * Aside from reviewing video games, Ian likes drawing. Sometimes he posts his artwork to his Tumblr. * Only two sports he really cares about are baseball and football. * Ian holds a BA in Radio, Television, and Film from the University of North Texas. * Ian's ampersand tattoo on his left arm has been frequently pointed out by fans. According to Ian's blog, it was a matching tattoo he got with his sister. When Ian decided to move to Washington, they arranged to have matching tattoos. Ian got to choose where they would get it (left forearm), and his sister got to choose what to have tattooed (ampersand). * All of Ian's videos begin with the titles, and a sound byte from the video game Gauntlet saying, "I've not seen such bravery". * His favourite band is Queen. * His favourite game is Riven. * Like Jimmy Whetzel, Ian is gay1 * He now has glasses. * He adopted a Bombay cat which he named MJ, her age is at least 1 year old. See Also * Ian's Page on the Runescape Players Wiki Category:Hidden Block members